


The City of Atlantis

by Salchat



Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Summary: Two contrasting views of the City, in pastels.
Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859335
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	The City of Atlantis

Atlantis, in the far distant future, buried in the sand. Pastels on pink sugar paper.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50833469193/in/dateposted-public/)

The central area and control tower. Pastels on rough watercolour paper.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50834290012/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
